Controverses doctrinales
by Altamiya
Summary: Si ces jeunes hommes en pleine conversation pouvez me faire l'amabilité de se concentrer sur mon cours, et aussi m'indiquer où nous en sommes, ce serait fort apprécié, les interrompit le conférencier d'une fois forte. h, commença Foggy." Columbia fic, petit OS pour reprendre doucement l'écriture, enjoy


« Mais avant de se plonger dans les théories constitutionnelles sous-jacentes dans nos démocraties occidentales, il est important de comprendre les sources philosophiques et métaphysiques de notre droit, organisation sociale par excellence. Nous allons donc commencer par faire une rétrospective des controverses doctrinales élémentaires, partant tout de même du principe que la théorie du contrat social, quelle soit développée par Hobbes ou Rousseau, est la bonne, avant de les mettre en lien avec les choix des pouvoirs constituants, par l'étude tout d'abord de la Magna Carta puis de la Déclaration d'Indépendance.

Première partie : le développement des théories jusnaturalistes et positivistes en Europe puis aux Etats-Unis, de la fin du dix-huitième siècle. Je rappelle aux retardataires que ce chapitre est primordial et qu'il sera attendu de vous une maîtrise parfaite des concepts développés, que ce soit pour vos examens de fin de semestre, ou même dans votre éventuelle vie future de praticiens doués de sens critique et dignes de votre alma mater. »

La voix traînante et monocorde du conférencier peinait à dépasser le brouhaha d'étudiants à la fois excités de commencer leurs études supérieures et frustrés de ne pas avoir de cours plus… intéressants que ceux qui leur étaient ouverts. Certains avaient déjà allumés des jeux sur les ordinateurs portable flambant neufs, d'autres pianotaient gaiement sur leurs téléphones portables en sirotant un café hors de prix acheté dans un coffee shop à la franchise célèbre installé sur le campus de Columbia. D'autres encore dormaient. Et tout ça ne comptait que les présents. Les manquants avaient eu l'intelligence de ne pas se déplacer pour cette conférence à la fois soporifique et sans intérêt aucun. Tout du moins, c'était comme ça que Foggy voyait les choses. Et il serait lui aussi bien au chaud sous sa couette, à continuer un de ses rêves très intéressants (dans celui-là, il était devenu boucher comme sa mère le voulait et se retrouvait noyer sous les commandes avant Thanksgiving), si son camarade de chambrée oh-tellement-parfait-et-séduisant-que-tout-le-monde-l'adorait n'en avait décidé autrement. Prétextant ne pas pouvoir se repérer dans cette partie du campus (c'était la première fois qu'ils y avaient cours, il voulait bien lui accorder), Matt lui avait fait ses yeux de chiot battu ce qui était d'autant plus impressionnant derrière des lunettes opaques, et Foggy avait fini par se lever. La prochaine fois, il appellerait une animalerie, même si la combinaison de Matt Murdock et d'un bébé labrador risquait de provoquer la fin du monde avec une concentration beaucoup trop élevée d'adorabilité. Si c'était un vrai mot. Il était tôt, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un café. Il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir et essayer de prendre des notes, que le fait d'être levé aux aurores ne soit pas en pure perte (« il est 10 heures Foggy... » « tais-toi, c'est 4 heures avant mon réveil naturel ! J'ai besoin de sommeil pour mon teint, et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas que ce n'est pas pri-mor-di-al »).

« Honnêtement, tu crois que ce cours a le moindre intérêt ?

-Je ne sais pas, Fog, j'ai besoin de l'entendre pour te le dire, et je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu passes ton temps à me parler.

-Attends, brillant comme tu es, tu ne sais pas faire deux choses en même temps ? Je suis très déçu…. J'ai compris. Tu es venu simplement parce que ta jolie camarade d'espagnol est là ! Matt, tu peux même pas mater !

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle suivait ce cours.

-Mouais, mais tu savais exactement de qui je parlais…

-Ca fait trois semaines que tu me tannes avec ça pour savoir si j'ai et je cite conclu dans le foin. Il n'y a pas de foin à Columbia tu sais bien.

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu es, c'est une image. Bon ok, son charme est peut-être perdu et oui on a eu la conversation, ça gratte, je sais mais quand même... »

« Si ces jeunes hommes en pleine conversation pouvez me faire l'amabilité de se concentrer sur mon cours, et aussi m'indiquer où nous en sommes, ce serait fort apprécié, les interrompit le conférencier d'une fois forte.

-Euh….Bah, commença Foggy.

-Vous étiez en train d'aborder l'apport doctrinal des philosophes allemands et autrichiens du 19ème siècle. Mais je me demandais si vraiment le développement de la phénoménologie pouvait être vu comme en rapport avec le développement de la hiérarchie des normes de Kelsen, je pense que c'est un lien logique forcé et surtout fait a posteriori, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez plus précisément, intervint Matt.

-Oui, oui, intervention pertinente. Et bien, voyez-vous….

-Mec, je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à faire deux choses en même temps et que je te dérangeais quand je parlais

-J'ai dit ça, demanda-t-il, penchant légèrement la tête avec un sourire désarmant. Manifestement, j'avais tort.

-Tu fais juste ça pour te la péter.

-L'orgueil est un péché.

-Fais pas ton enfant de chœur avec moi parce que la gourmandise aussi et j'ai vu le sort que tu faisais aux truffes au chocolat de cette petite boutique sur l'avenue…

-Et qui les avait acheté à l'origine ?

-Pas la question.

-Chut, on arrive à une partie intéressante. »

Ce que Matt appelait intéressant ne l'était clairement pas pour Foggy. Il prenait des notes d'un air distrait en gribouillant des petits bonhommes bâtons dans les marges de ses feuilles, leur créant des aventures largement plus palpitantes qu'une quelconque controverse doctrinale entre des auteurs morts depuis bien longtemps et qui n'avait probablement jamais entendu parlé des lois de l'État de New-York. L'étudiant ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi on leur faisait subir ce genre de choses qui ne pouvaient pas avoir pour effet de faire d'eux de meilleurs praticiens. Ou alors ce genre de torture mentale était le moyen de faire le tri entre ceux qui pouvaient ou non intégrer l'école de droit à la fin du cursus. Il montrerait qu'il en était capable, mais heureusement que Matt prenait des notes pour deux. Ce fut alors qu'il se demanda si les logiciels et le matériel utilisés pouvaient lui être utiles aussi pour récupérer le résultat de la focalisation quasi-surhumaine dont son colocataire pouvait faire preuve par moments. Il aurait bien l'occasion de le découvrir plus tard.

Paradoxalement, et malgré son ennui, si des années plus tard on lui avait demandé de se souvenir du contenu de ce cours, il aurait pu l'expliquer très exactement, mais surtout en raison de son application directe qui avait eu lieu le soir-même. Pour en faire un résumé très rapide, et que le conférencier aurait pu faire en cinq minutes top chrono plutôt que les trois heures qu'il avait pris (et à cause desquelles il n'avait eu que le temps de s'acheter un sandwich pour courir en Punjabi alors que Matt était encore occupé à draguer sa séduisante voisine grecque d'espagnol alors qu'il n'aurait pas du être capable de savoir qu'elle était séduisante), c'est qu'il y avait deux théories majeures des sources du droit : le naturalisme et le positivisme. Le premier disait qu'il existait un droit naturel duquel découlait tous les autres droits, que ce droit soit d'origine religieuse ou autre chose, enfin bref, un idéal à atteindre. La seconde théorie, dite du positivisme, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'idéal et que donc la seule chose qui comptait, c'était le droit concret et pas un quelconque droit idéal qui flotterait au-dessus de tout ça pour nous guider vers sa lumière chaude et rassurante.

Voilà, Columbia, il était temps de recruter Franklin « Foggy » Nelson comme conférencier vedette, il avait largement les capacités pour devenir l'idole des jeunes et en plus ça lui permettrait de payer non seulement son prêt étudiant mais aussi les frais importants de sa moitié de cabinet partagé avec un homme qui passait plus de temps déguisé sur les toits de Hell's kitchen qu'à travailler les dossiers sur son bureau. Mais il avait promis qu'il ne deviendrait pas amer sur le sujet. Mais tout de même, c'était à se demander si le partage des tâches était totalement équitable. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à parler comme une femme au foyer des années 50…

Bref, avant de dérailler à nouveau, revenons sur le soir-même de cette conférence assommante. Foggy était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, casque sur les oreilles en train d'écouter de la musique d'excellent goût, comme tout ce sur quoi il portait ses affections, et quoi que puisse en dire un certain Catholique d'origine irlandaise de sa connaissance. Quand on s'habillait comme lui, on perdait ses droits de critiquer les goûts en général des autres personnes. Et en plus, pour le plus grand bonheur des personnes à portée d'oreilles, il chantait de sa voix d'ange. Honnêtement, il était le meilleur voisin dont on pouvait rêver et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vieille Madame Smith faisait un aussi grand cas de ses habitudes nocturnes.

Matt rentra au moment où il attaquait le refrain poignant, trémolos dans la voix.

« Je dérange peut-être, se moqua-t-il gentiment en entrant.

-Pas du tout, un artiste a besoin d'un public, pardi !

-Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ça…

-Je chante, Matt, je ne fais pas un strip-tease, tu n'as pas besoin de voir pour apprécier ma brillance.

-Oh, dans ce cas, je passe simplement. Je n'ai pas l'oreille musicale.

-Je te plains, mon cher ami, tu perds beaucoup des plaisirs de la vie.

-On s'y fait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en vidant ses affaires sur son lit avant de s'installer, ordinateur portable sur les genoux, un écouteur déjà en place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je retravaille les cours d'aujourd'hui.

-Quoi, même Monsieur Soporifère ?

-On dit soporifique ou somnifère, mais il faut faire un choix Fog'.

-Non, pas pour lui, c'était trop les deux en même temps. Mais pourquoi Matt, ça ne sert à rien ce cours-là. Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un moindre doute sur la vraie théorie et la théorie qui appartient à un autre âge.

-Tu as raison, on va de plus en plus vers un naturalisme à outrance avec l'apport des droits de l'homme notamment dans les pays européens et l'arrivée de standard plus…

-Wow wow wow, je t'arrête tout de suite. Le naturalisme, c'est passé depuis qu'on a compris que l'homme et les dinosaures n'avaient pas existé en même temps. Tu confonds avec le positivisme, tu sais le règne de la raison et de la loi, et le sens de notre peut-être futur métier.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, continua Matt en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Si tu souscris à ça, tu estimes qu'il n'y a pas d'améliorations à amener puisque le droit positif devrait suffire, non ?

-Quoi ? Non, c'est pas de l'immobilisme, mais y a pas de super norme supérieure qui devrait nous dire quoi faire.

-Il y a la Justice.

-Institution humaine et faillible !

-Je parle du principe, pas du système, Foggy, l'idéal de justice qui est au coeur de la démarche.

-Non, pas forcément. On doit avant tout appliquer la loi telle qu'elle est.

-Et si elle est injuste ?

-Non, si tu penses qu'elle est injuste, Matt, c'est pas du tout pareil. Chacun a ses idées, sa morale, ses principes éthiques et c'est le danger quand on les élève au-dessus du reste, chacun fait ce qu'il veut et ça devient l'anarchie. On peut toujours trouver une bonne raison de faire ce qu'on veut.

-Ce n'est pas que des mauvaises excuses. Ou alors tu penses que l'objection de conscience n'était qu'une bonne façon de se faire réformer ?

-Votre honneur, la partie adverse a recours à des argumentations fallacieuses ! Aucun rapport !

-Pourquoi, parce que là c'est justifié ?

-Non, parce que c'était légalement permis.

-Comme la ségrégation.

-Mais…..Bon ok, parfois y a de bonnes raisons, mais au final c'est encore le droit positif qui nous le dit, par exemple la Constitution et les principes d'égalité.

-Elle existait déjà...Donc en fait, tant que tu peux rattacher ton interprétation à un texte, tu n'estimes pas que ce sont d'autres principes qui viennent à s'appliquer ?

-Non. Par exemple, je n'applique pas de préceptes religieux.

-Tu ne tueras point.

-C'est la loi, ça Matt.

-C'était un commandement avant. Commandements qui n'étaient rien de plus que le droit positif d'un autre temps.

-Et porter des vêtements en plusieurs matières, c'est toujours interdit ?

-Ca a déjà été remis en question dans le Nouveau Testament, tu sais.

-Non, je ne sais pas parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux préceptes religieux, et ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'amoral.

-Je croyais que la morale n'avait rien à voir dans le débat ?

-Mais….Merde. Je me suis laissé avoir ! Ca ne veut pas dire que tu gagnes, Murdock.

-Non évidemment pas. C'est...comment dire….ton interprétation qui a évolué dans les limites du texte ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi avec ton petit air innocent.

-Pas mon genre.

-Ca l'est tellement. Mais juste pour finir, Matt, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est un sentiment qui ne pourra pas durer. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si un jour tu es face à une décision ou une loi injuste ? Tu iras faire la justice toi-même avec tes petits poings ?

-Ne sois pas stupide, Foggy. »

Mouais, avec le recul, une fois de plus, il avait eu raison. Et c'était exactement ce genre de raisons qui expliquait que c'était lui qui faisait le travail d'avocat, et Matt qui jouait les vigilantes. C'en était à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas relier les points plus tôt… Dans sa conférence imaginaire, il terminerait comme ça « Attention, si votre futur partenaire croit dans le droit naturel, vérifiez qu'il ne se déguise pas en ninja pour aller taper des criminels pendant la nuit, c'est déjà arrivé ». Plus qu'à téléphoner à son ancienne université donc.


End file.
